


The life and death of Eira Green

by donttouchtheneednoggle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Episode: s05e12-13 The Diamond of the Day, F/M, Poor Gwaine, canon typical merwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchtheneednoggle/pseuds/donttouchtheneednoggle
Summary: For herself she will tear the Knights of Camelot apart. For Morgana she will destroy Gwaine. But for Mordred she will ensure the death of Arthur.She wonders when her life became solely about destruction.
Relationships: Eira & Mordred, Eira & Morgana, Eira/Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Camelove 2021





	The life and death of Eira Green

Eira Green never used to be a revolutionary.

That was always Gayle. That made sense – Gayle was the one who was hunted across the Five Kingdoms for her magic.

That was the end to things making sense, though.

If things had made sense Gayle would not have bled out in Eira’s arms, the sword of a knight of Camelot buried in her heart. If things had made sense her magic would’ve saved her, or else her righteousness.

But things didn’t, so she was murdered by a monster cloaked in red, disguising himself as an honourable man.

It was then that Eira had leaned into the madness, and joined the revolution herself.

………………………

She has not been there even a month when the boy Mordred appears. Eira soon finds they are the same, their only difference being that Mordred had been foolish enough to trust the king.

But he had lost his Kara the same way Eira had lost her Gayle – to tyrants and murderers.

They spend a lot of time together at the camp, talking and throwing rocks and screaming. Eira soon learns that he is a good person, not manipulative or vicious; blazing with anger but still so gentle.

Eira’s always been good at reading people like that, and telling exactly what they want and being that. It's a skill you learn quickly when you were an orphan with no home. Gayle had been the only one she could stop that with, and just be herself.

And where had that got them? One of them bleeding out in the other’s trembling arms.

Maybe Morgana sees something in her bitter, angry eyes because she chooses her to infiltrate Camelot itself. By any means necessary.

So Eira bids farewell to Mordred and sets off for the garrison at Stowell.

………………………

A week later, she reports to Morgana that she has made the acquaintance of a certain Sir Gwaine. There is no mistaking the vicious glee in the witch's eyes.

“Perfect,” she purrs.

After Eira concludes her report, Morgana catches her arm.

“When you’re done using him-“ Her fingers bite into her flesh and she bares her teeth in a chilling smile- “Destroy him.”

As Eira rides away, she thinks how she knows all too well how to hold a grudge, but she could still learn a thing or two from Morgana Pendragon.

………………………

It is so very easy to tell what Gwaine wants. He just wants someone to put him first.

And so she does. It’s not like she’s got anyone else.

And in return the truth spills from his lips like blood from Gayle's heart,

The knight is easy to detach from, not least because he himself is so detached, lost in a haze of grief or heartbreak or something, Eira doesn’t really care. She pretends to though.

It helps that they agree their relationship is purely physical, no strings attached.

She hates him in the general way she hates all the knights of Camelot, but even more so for his warmth and charm and kindness, and the playful way he grins at her sometimes, like a big shaggy dog.

The worst, the very worst is the pain in his eyes, and how it softens when he looks at her.

He has no business being so _human_ when he belongs to a band of murderers.

Late one night as she strokes a hand through his hair, he finally tells her about his friend who died two months ago, and his other friends back in Camelot.

There’s a name he always bites his lip before he can say it.

Eira begins to learn that he is really, really bad at no strings attached.

………………………

The attack on Stowell happens as planned. What isn’t planned is a Saxon soldier nearly killing her, or Gwaine saving her, and then her saving him.

 _Her knight in shining armour_ , she thinks bitterly, as he wraps an arm round her shoulders and pulls her away from the fray.

………………………

When they reach Camelot, a giant of a knight pulls Gwaine into a tight hug. When Gwaine draws away he takes her hand, almost defensively. The big knight’s eyes move between them.

Eira worries he is suspicious, but he just looks sad.

………………………

Gwaine tells her she is the only survivor of the attack, and she feigns sorrow for her made up family. Her real one has been dead for years.

Her leg is bleeding again. Gwaine says he’ll get his friend to help.

………………………

When his friend arrives she barely manages to stifle her gasp.

Emrys.

Gwaine might call her a traitor if he knew, but she is nothing compared to him.

 _The traitor of all traitors_ , Mordred had called him. The great warlock protecting the tyrant king, murdering his own kind to do so.

She’s half terrified, half ferocious but she manages to keep still as he bandages her wound. His hands are gentle and his eyes are soft, if half-crazy with inexplicable pain.

Gwaine wears the exact same expression whenever he looks at him.

She looks between them, and realises they are two of a kind.

………………………

“Favour for my friend Merlin,” he says like it’s the most important thing in the world, which to him, Eira realises, it is.

“Where you going?”

“The Valley of the Fallen Kings.”

Just like that. He should never have let her put him first.

“Why?”

“Don't worry. I won't be long.”

 _He doesn’t know_ , she realises again.

Of course not. Love is blind.

………………………

When she rides to speak with Morgana, she finds Mordred’s sword at her throat. He is bristling with hate. _Losing himself_ , she thinks wearily.

Aren’t they all?

………………………

Gwaine returns, alone. He pretends he hasn’t been crying, and Eira pretends not to see it.

When he leaves for Camlann, she kisses him goodbye and fervently wishes he won’t return.

It will be better, if she just never sees him again, if he dies in some far off place, out of sight and out of mind. And she will be rid of his pain.

She watches the murderers leave from the window, a river of crimson blood, and longs for their downfall, longs to just be done with this.

………………………

They come back though, of course. Saved, at Camlann, by a sorcerer.

She should’ve stabbed him with the knife he used to cut her bandages.

Mordred is dead too, though not before wounding the king with the immortal blade. The news sends a new bolt of fire though Eira.

For herself she will tear the Knights of Camelot apart. For Morgana she will destroy Gwaine. But for Mordred she will ensure the death of Arthur.

She wonders when her life became solely about destruction.

………………………

She finds Gwaine gazing out a window.

“What is it?” When he turns he has tears in his eyes, and is smiling with his jaw locked. _Is it his Emrys_ , she wonders, _has he worked it out?_ “Tell me.”

“Can't.” It's barely a word.

“Why not?” He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. “Is it the king? What's happened to him? Gwaine?” A surge of vicious hope goes through her. “Is he dead?”

He’s so out of it she has to shake him before he responds.

“No.”

“How do you know? Where is he?" She forces her voice softer, less urgent. "Gwaine? Don't you trust me?”

He cups her face carefully. “ I do.” _Gods_ , she wants to be done with this. The pain in his eyes could shatter empires.

“Then tell me.”

………………………

 _Brineved_ , she writes in her note. The truth still spills from Gwaine’s lips like blood. _They're riding for Brineved._

It's only once she's sent the note that she stops to think why.

She turns around to find him behind her, The big knight is right next to him, like a bodyguard.

The Queen emerges from the shadows, and that is when Eira realises it was her blood that spilled.

“Gwaine,” she pleads as the guards catch her arms. “Gwaine, please!” and the fear in her voice is the first honesty she has ever shown him.

He just watches, face empty.

Destroyed.

 _Well_ , she thinks as she is led away, _at least Morgana got her wish._

………………………

As Eira stands at the gallows, bitter and weary, she realises her part in this is over.

The king will die, and that will be justice enough for Mordred. Morgana got what she wanted. But what about _her_ wish?

Unbidden, her eyes are drawn to the window Gwaine stares out from, the big knight beside him as ever. His eyes burn into hers as he burns alive. Perhaps hers will be the less painful death.

His face is blank though. Entirely blank. That blankness promises destruction.

Maybe she will get her wish after all, though she will not live to see it.

She looks away then. She doesn’t want to look at his puppy dog eyes any more.

 _Picked the wrong side Gwaine_ , she thinks bitterly. _Murderers, all of you._

In her last moments, she stares defiantly at the Queen, who stares back. Strong, impassive. There is no hate alive in her eyes, just steady resolve.

 _Perhaps_ , Eira finds herself thinking, _perhaps once her husband is dead, she will end the madness._ Stranger things have happened.

And thus concludes the life of Eira Green.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated <3
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](https://donttouchtheneednoggle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
